fanfictionroyaltyfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Chamberlain
Katherine Marie Chamberlain, formerly known as Katherine Woods, is a main Character in book of The Royalty. She is a Tribrid daughter of Jacob Chamberlain and Melanie Marshall-Kenner.She is the granddaughter of King Mikael and Queen Annabelle,She is also the niece of Savannah, Brooklyn Elijah, Brandon, Ethan.She is also a distant relative of Lana, Eve, and Cary. She was named Katherine Nicole by her father, who took inspiration from his half-brother Elijah after his baby girl Katherine who died in his early life. She takes the surname of her paternal step-grandfather, Chamberlain. Katherine was conceived when her Parents Melanie and Jacob on their wedding night, 15 years ago. Melanie and Jacob was very excited to have a baby girl. After she found out the truth about who she is and where she came from.She becomes a student at the boarding school and as time goes by, she becomes determined to see her birth family again. After 15 years She came back to Meridian to see her world and her birth family. Jacob Chamberlain and Melanie Marshall-Kenner slept together and conceived a child on their wedding night. Character History Katherine Chamberlain, is a heart-warming, kind, and caring teenager with straw colored hair in two braids sometimes. She is friendly and smart, however sometimes socially awkward, withdrawn and shy. Katherine Chamberlain, in the original version named Adriana Parker, but I changed to to Katherine Chamberlain will be the Queen of Meridian, given the title 'Light of Meridian' Katherine was born in Meridian, Only daughter to the Queen and King, and sole heir to the throne. She is only daughter of Queen and King.Katherine was raised there as a normal girl by Clayton and Makayla. She knew nothing of Meridian or her identity. She only knew that she has special powers. Katherine became Best Friends with Paige Anderson, Parker Halliwelll Before trapping them in a painting, she claims the Veil hindered from her parents. keeping her away from her true family and her birthright. She takes to wandering the streets of Meridian in disguise to see the real lives of the people she will one-day rule. While out, she is confronted by guards who don't believe her to be the princess. Katherine is the Light of Meridian, an exclusive savior position reserved for females of the Royal Family. The Light of Meridian is a very powerful magical force and is the rightful ruler of Meridian. According to Everyone in Meridian and at least her parents she will save Meridian from any evil villian she will face.Acording her grandmother Annabelle, Annabelle knew thatKatherine will be more powerful than herself. Katherine was sent away to be raised by Christian, in order to protect her from her father's enemies: the Guerrera Wolves,Annabelle, and Dahlia. Her death was faked to protect her. Life On Earth Clayton is Katherine 's adoptive father he loves her, like her daughter, he protected her through everything and everyone, that would make her harm. Clayton was rich. On their way home from picking her up, their car went over the Wickery Bridge,Katherine orbed herself out of that car into water. Makayla is Katherine 's Adoptive Mother she is the one who found Katherine after she (Katherine ) came to Earth through a portal, that she created. Makayla and Clayton were human, and they cared enough for her, to let her go when the time was, but they died before their time.Makayla and Clayton brough tKatherine a puppy she named her Penn. Clayton was beat ass dad, that means Clayton sinceKatherine was six, He divorced Makayla took another wife. Ashton is Katherine 's Adoptive brother, He knew thatKatherine was adopted before She did he kept the secret since he they were little kids. Penn is Katherine 's Puppy She is Eight months old puppy. When Katherine was 7 years old, she had dreams about her biological family, every other day different dream. WhenKatherine discovered that she is a Tribrid she fely like a Freak show. Katherine was described as a star student. She was popular, sporty, smart, compassionate, empathetic, caring and friendly. She could be very vulnerable and a damsel in distress. Katherine had been struggling to live a normal life ever since her adoptive parents, Clayton and Makayla Got divorced when she was six years old. Her life also changed drastically as she and her friends are caught up in the supernatural world that surrounds them and are forced to face powerful supernatural enemies. Since Katherine knows the truth, She doesn't know what to do anymore she would like to go back home to Meridian but she is scared of facing everything, and everyone on Meridian soil, like Her Birth Family. Katherine is the closest with Paige Anderson,Parker Halliwell they are her best friends forever and ever and ever. She is deeply, passionately, and strongly in love with Asher, but she also finds herself drawn to his malevolent and dangerous Sebastian Bennett.Katherine has endured much pain and tragedy in her young lifetime.Katherine is very beautiful, and because of this, is able to have any boy she wants. All the boys in Fell's Church want her, and all the girls in Fells Church want to be like her. Relationships With Family Katherine is the only daughter and child of hybrids King Jacob and Queen Melanie. She is also the only niece of Elijah and Rosalie who swear to protect her no matter what - seeing in her the way to finally find happiness. She is also the granddaughter of King Mikael and Queen Annabelle and the niece of Alice, Sofia, Elijah, Brandon, Ethan.As well as the granddaughter of two unnamed werewolves, who do not interact with her (due to the fact that some of her grandparents are dead like two of her uncles were). It is said that she has inherited both of her families enemies. Melanie Marshall-Kenner Melanie is Katherine 's mother and it is shown various times thatKatherine strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Melanie grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Jacob, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs.Melanie made a promise to herself and toKatherine that she (Katherine ) would grow up safe and loved (unlike herself). Jacob Chamberlain Jacob is Katherine 's father, and even though at first he refused the child because of his distust of his family.He even told Melanie that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and Katherine 's to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. Katherine and Jacob' bond was strong druing her time living in Meridian. Personality Even when she was a baby, Katherine was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Melanie in Girl in New Orleans, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Jacob when he said that both Melanie and Katherine were fighters in A Closer Walk With Thee. Both times it is implied that Katherine inherited this trait from her mother who got it herself from her own father, Katherine's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. In Ashes to Ashes, Freya says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. She is also seemingly very intelligent as she was able to use her magic to turn Camille's car on and off, despite still being a baby. Katherine seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. She is also rather lonely, never having any other kids her own age to play with. As a teenager, Katherine is shown to be stubborn and brave as she was willing to put herself through extreme pain and possible death in order to get her mother back. Both Jacob and Caroline describe Katherine as being smart, possibly too smart for her own good, like her father. It has been shown that Katherine has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever she can to protect her family. Katherine is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family, including Marcel. However, once Katherine magically absorbs the Hollow’s soul, it nearly drives her insane because she constantly starts to hear whispers of voices in her head. The only way she can end the madness going on inside her head is by committing acts of violence. Instead of taking her anger and frustrations out on innocents, she takes it out on those she deems not innocent (provided with her father's assistance). However, her desire to quell the voices by using violence and magic causes her to kill someone who is innocent, although she intended not to. Katherine has thus far been unable to forge meaningful connections with the other students at the Salvatore School, not only because of her one-of-a-kind supernatural classification, but also because she's already endured a lifetime of grief and heartbreak. Due to her often disastrous past, she has resigned herself to isolation, considering it the path that will provide the least heartbreak in her life. She sees loneliness as less of a burden to bear than her formative experiences of loving so deeply and losing so terribly.3 Physical Appearance According to Sophia ,Katherine looks like her mother. On the other hand, Jacob blissfully implies that Katherine has inherited his eyes. As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. Now, she has long auburn hair and Light brown eyes. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them.Katherine also has little dimples in her cheeks. As a Labonair, she has the Crescent birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her mother and distant relatives, Eve and Lena. She never goes by without her necklace, that her biological mother gave her, before she left. In her wolf form, Katherine possesses white fur and has the typical glowing yellow eyes that comes with Lycanthropy. Powers& Abilities |-|Witch-Nature= Cassie is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Genevieve, Cassie's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations. According to Dahlia, as a firstborn of their bloodline, Cassie will inherit great, but unstable power. As a baby, Cassie demonstrated heightened awareness of the impending explosion at her family's house and she used her magic to temporarily turn off Camille's car (as they were on their way there) to protect herself and Camille. She then used it again to turn the car back on.After five years of being hidden from the world, Cassie has been able to heal insect wings with no formal training, with her bracelet removed. However, Cassie has stated that she figured some things about magic herself though has expressed that she cannot control it. She's also displayed a connection to the Hollow, drawing her sigil, the Ouroboros, though whether that was an inherent connection or the link that was used in an attempt to sacrifice her, remains to be known. Her connection to New Orleans soil, despite not being a Harvest girl or apparent knowledge of the Ancestors, allowed her to communicate with them, where as non-witches could not. It is worthy to note that Cassie has detected these events while still wearing her bracelet that blocks her power. While other children were unconscious as a result of being tied to a spell that was draining their energy, Cassie was able to retain her consciousness until her magic sealing bracelet was removed by Nathan. Cassie managed to counter the boundary spell cast by her aunt Alice on Marcel. She would later use her telekinesis to break the salt circle that bound the spirit of Davina to the mortal plane, sending her back to the Ancestral Plane, and returned her father back to his body. With Alice's guidance, Cassie was able to connect with Elijah inside of the broken talisman. Once Elijah's mind was restored, Cassie voluntarily left the confines of the pendent where with Alice's guidance, they cast a spell to restore the pendant back to its original state, albeit temporarily. To date, Cassie's most prominent spell was the Spell of Unknotting, taught to her by Kol in the attempt to unlink Davina from the Hollow. Given enough time and enough concentration, she was able to successfully perform the Unknotting spell, unlinking Davina in the process. However, the spell was too much for her and she fainted from exhaustion.Seven years later, Cassie has apparently gained full control over her magic as a teenager and the potency of her powers has considerably grown. She was able to easily cast a boundary spell powerful enough to trap her father in the Abattoir with a single gesture. Cassie has also shown skill in creating her own spells. She created the sleeping spell she used to incapacitate Hayley and the cloaking spell she used to cloak Hayley, after she was the one to kidnap her in the first place. She claimed that it was the "perfect" cloaking spell and that it would keep her safe; despite this claim, she was kidnapped again. She was even able to easily push aside her aunt Alice, despite Alice's own great magical power and skill.While she was possessed by the Hollow, it seems that Cassie's magic was greatly amplified and she gained the use of Dark Magic. Without even needing to move, she caused her fork to bend and was able to easily scratch Elijah and throw James telekinetically as well as inflict pain on him. Her most powerful feat thus far was when she killed over dozens of vampires with a single pain-infliction spell.|-|Werewolf-Nature=Cassie is also part werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. Prior to triggering her curse, she displayed some increased agility and grace, above that of a normal human. Since she has triggered her werewolf gene, she has gained all of the powers of lycanthropy, with the additional abilities of those having been born of the Crescent Wolf pack, such as Transformation Control. The first transformation, however, is a rite of passage and cannot be controlled, according to James. This would classify her werewolf nature as an Evolved Werewolf. Furthermore, despite that the werewolf curse was originally cast upon Native American witches preventing them and their descendants from using magic, Cassie's lycanthropy does not negate her ability to practice magic.|-|Vampire-Nature=Although Cassie is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Cassie were to die, she would become a vampire which should negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid like her father. Weaknesses As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species (witch, werewolf and vampire),the full extent and limits ofKatherine 's weaknesses. According toKatherine 's Great-Aunt Dhalia, firstborns of her family's bloodline inherit great power; however, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene,Katherine will experience bouts of severe aggression. However,Katherine worn a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet, and necklace. Trivia * Katherine 's birth name is Princess Katherine Nicole Chamberlain. * Sophie described Katherine as "one of Nature's loopholes". * Elijah believesKatherine is the key in reuniting his family and he has sworn to protectKatherine no matter what. * Katherine was able to heal Melanie from her injuries sustained. * Sabine also had a vision thatKatherine will be the death of all witches. This could possibly be false as it was used to precipitate the death of the last living elder Agnes. * During Melanie's pregnancy,Katherine had various nicknames. * Melanie often referred to her baby as "Magical Miracle Baby" but also called her "My Little Girl" and "Baby Girl" in a letter to her. * Katherine is also the first being born with vampiric blood. * Sofia and WillowKatherine 's best friends since their childhood. * she and Sofia and Willow have the same classes. * Nessie knows 3 languages, French, English, Spanish. * Sofia, Willow and Katherine are like sisters. * They have Five the same classes, History, English, Spanish and French, Photography, Media. * she can orb out or in, somewhere that is secure like principal office's. * Katherine is a princess of Meridian. later their queen. * WhenKatherine first time went to Meridian with Christian De Luca her bodyguard. * '''She is the first Hybrid to be mixed with three different species. ** Werewolf, Witch and Vampire. *Any injuries that Melanie had sustained during her pregnancy were all healed due to the baby. *While Melanie was still pregnant, it was shown thatKatherine 's hybrid blood can turn other werewolves into hybrids, causing them to be sired to Melanie. This no longer applies to Melanie after giving birth. *WhenKatherine first came to Meridian she didn't know how important being an real life princess is. She knew about the princess because she watched a lot of Barbie Princesses movies Category:Characters Category:Parker Family tree Category:Mikaelson Family